


ӔNIGMA

by wrathyforest



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Senku.exe is a little bit out of work, Tsukasa really is a good friend, and so they were asexuals!, so THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathyforest/pseuds/wrathyforest
Summary: Признавшись в чувствах Гену, Сенку был на 10 миллиардов процентов уверен, что это взаимно. Неужели он ошибался?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 22





	ӔNIGMA

Когда дело касалось чувств – наука мало в чём могла помочь, однако Ишигами Сенку, много лет наблюдавший за развёртыванием романтики между Тайджу и Юзурихой, имел достаточно внушительный материал для ежедневного анализа. Со стороны всё казалось более лёгким и понятным, чувствовалось проще и позволяло более ясно выстраивать возможные поведенческие алгоритмы. Поэтому когда Сенку осознал, что и сам испытывает довольно-таки однозначное чувство к Асагири Гену, был более чем уверен, что растолковал всё правильно: слова и подтексты, безмолвную поддержку и взгляды, наполненные теплотой. Всё это дарило ему приятное чувство, разливающееся от сердца до кончиков пальцев.

Первое время было довольно странно ощущать всё это – чувства пьянили, немного отвлекая от текущей работы, но давали необычайно сильный заряд энергии, чем Сенку беззастенчиво пользовался: какая разница, если чувства имеют такую практичную пользу? Но после всегда оставался призрачный осадок: словно он жадничает, словно припрятал нечто красивое, не желая этим ни с кем делиться. Словно чувства родились только из-за него, Сенку, и вовсе не причастны к Асагири Гену. Получалось инфантильно. Словно бы он хитрил.

Наука всегда отдаёт, не утаивает, не прячет и не скромничает. Наука, прежде всего, для людей вокруг, для того, чтобы светить, разгоняя темноту, делать ясными вещи, которые просто так не разгадаешь и не поймёшь. Делиться своим пылающим сердцем, не ожидая того, чтобы тебе воздалось взамен. Наука и любовь определённо чем-то очень схожи. А раз это наука, то Сенку ни за что не проиграет.

Или так казалось…

В конце дня, улучив момент, когда они с Геном будут наедине, Сенку окончательно принял решение открыть свои чувства, будучи на 10 миллиардов процентов уверенным в ответе, который получит.

\- Я люблю тебя, - непринуждённо и легко звучат слова, устремлённый до этого на звёздное небо взгляд падает на собеседника, ожидая.

\- Я не могу позволить себе принять твои чувства, - спустя короткий незаметный выдох ответил Ген, поджимая губы, тут же придавая им форму мерцающей улыбки. – Не гожусь я для отношений. Видишь ли, любовь – штука сложная, всегда нуждающаяся в твёрдой опоре, а я человек ветреный и ненадёжный. Не стоит тратить время почём зря.

Сенку не был готов к такому раскладу. Он смотрел вслед силуэту менталиста, удаляющегося восвояси без оглядки. Всерьёз задуматься над замысловатыми словами Гена мешало лишь собственное сердце, которое слишком уж отчаянно старалось отстучать морзянкой о рёбра нечто важное, нечто существенное – ключ к разгадке этой туманной речи, энигмы.

♠♠♠

Между ними не было разлада. Жизнь продолжалась, наука не стоит на месте – она движется, всё сильнее и быстрее наращивая костяк цивилизации. Нет времени жалеть о не сложившемся оригами, их дни наполнены более существенными вещами, более значимыми для счастья всех. Но это вовсе не означало, что чувства значимых людей останутся незамеченными.

Укё никогда не считал себя человеком бесцеремонным и бестактным, более того – влезать в чужие отношения было делом последним и крайне опасным. Порой, чужие слова могут влиять на судьбу, разрушая её, или же пуская по новому витку пути. Проблема была лишь одна: никогда не узнаешь, какой результат принесут твои слова. Сайонджи наблюдал за Сенку и Геном довольно долгое время, своим чутким восприятием улавливая колебания в их чувствах. Он думал, что у этих двоих всё определённо сложится гладко: уровень их понимания и доверия друг другу был таким высоким, что Укё трудно было представить их порознь в будущем. Однако случайно услышанный диалог накануне вызвал довольно ощутимый конфуз: если в чувствах Сенку к Гену он ещё мог допустить сомнения, то ответ Асагири был полнейшим шоком. «Да быть такого не может», - думал тогда парень, издалека наблюдавший за поникшим силуэтом Ишигами.

Сейчас, по прошествии двух дней, Сайонджи начал замечать, насколько же напряжёнными теперь казались оба парня: несмотря на то, что частота их взаимодействий осталась неизменной, во взглядах обоих читалась едва уловимая окружающими печаль.

После одного из занятий с деревенскими детишками, Укё вместе с Геном медленно прогуливались окрестностями Царства Науки. Когда они достигли опушки леса, на внушительном расстоянии от остальных, Сайонджи произнёс:

\- Почему ты отказал ему?

\- О чём речь, Укё-чан? – беззаботно в удивлении приподнял брови Ген.

\- Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я имел в виду, - усмехнулся в ответ парень, в чьих глазах не было ни намёка на веселье или желание подыгрывать в импровизированном спектакле с Геном Асагири в главной роли. – Почему ты отказал Сенку?

Ген с бесшумным смешком привалился к стволу дерева, поглядывая на вечернее небо, пытаясь сосчитать появляющиеся звёзды.

\- Так ты всё слышал, - легко, но грустно улыбнулся менталист, плотнее сцепив руки в рукавах своего хаори. – Меньшего от тебя я и не ожидал, акустик-чан! Только вот всё просто до безобразия: эти отношения обречены. Сенку-чан – прекрасный человек, и я желаю ему только самого наилучшего. И в эту категорию я, увы и ах, абсолютно не вписываюсь. Видишь ли, мой дорогой Укё, я знаю себя лучше всех, прости за скромность! Как долго человек сможет быть рядом с тем, кто совершенно ничего не сможет дать взамен? Лишь только слова, пустые слова. К тому же, Сенку-чан смотрит лишь вперёд, его манят звёзды и луна, огромный, бесконечный простор вселенной. Как кто-то вроде меня смеет за него цепляться, всем весом притягивая к земле?

Ген напряжённо прикрыл глаза, словно пытался сдерживаться из последних сил. Сайонджи заметил, как натянулась ткань рукавов хаори – Асагири плотно зажал её изнутри. Сейчас он казался таким уязвимым, таким открытым и честным, что Укё бы точно принялся его утешать, только вот знал – Гену это совершенно не нужно, он способен сам справиться со всеми своими переживаниями. Укё сжал губы в тонкую полосу, осознавая, какая же сила скрывается под этим толстым слоем простудушных фальшивых улыбок: каждый день с момента пробуждения поддерживать всех и каждого, понимать настроение, при этом ни слова не проронив о собственных чувствах. Великая сила или же великая глупость?

\- Сенку-чану не нужны бесполезные вещи вроде отношений. Со мной это не принесёт ему ни пользы, ни удовлетворения. В конечном счёте, что может дать другому человеку лжец вроде меня? Отношения не продержатся и года, поверь мне, Укё-чан, - опустив руки и подставив лицо вечернему ветру, продолжал Ген.

\- А чувства? – Сайонджи сделал шаг к Гену, настаивая на ответе. – Сколько продержатся чувства?

\- Хоть всю жизнь, - коротко ответил Асагири, выдерживая прямой взгляд собеседника. – И многим после вновь станут частью звёздной пыли.

Вновь спрятав руки в рукавах, Ген медленно курсировал в сторону деревни, Укё остался на месте, тихо проговорив вслед:

\- И как же долго ты сможешь лгать самому себе, Асагири Ген?

♠♠♠

Впадать в уныние из-за изменчивости мира – чушь полнейшая, и Ишигами Сенку был в этом уверен на 10 миллиардов процентов. Энергия циркулирует по вселенной без остановок и передышек, ещё столько тайн предстоит разгадать, столько задать вопросов и потратить целую жизнь на поиски ответов.

Как бы сильно ни хотел он сфокусироваться на работе, ничего не получалось: Асагири Ген, занятый повседневными делами, притягивал взгляд против воли Сенку. После разговора той ночью Ишигами долго не мог собрать воедино мысли: почему его чувства не взаимны? Разве он ошибался насчёт Гена? Нет, ошибки быть не могло, тогда почему?

Сенку побеждённо отступил от стола, опираясь на край руками, в задумчивости провисая над ним. Он пытался думать в ключе «ну, не вышло с этим, ну и ладно». Но в груди жалобно отстукивало свой ритм сердце, и Сенку с тяжёлым вздохом склонился ниже. Исподлобья он взглянул на улицу: столько людей вокруг улыбались, немало было спасено, у человечества виднелось в перспективе светлое будущее. Разве мог Сенку раскисать и останавливаться сейчас? Не ответили ему взаимностью – чего из-за этого раскисать? К тому же, отношения действительно трудно поддерживать.

\- Может он и прав, - проговорил себе под нос Сенку, прикрывая глаза.

\- Думаешь? – раздался у входа голос Цукасы.

Сенку поднял на него взгляд, недоумевая, понял ли Цукаса, о чём шла речь, по его фразе, или же парень так задумался, что проговорил всё вслух, даже не заметив? В любом случае, сейчас это было не столь важно.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Сенку.

\- Да, - серьёзно отвечал Шишио, - моему другу очень нужна помощь. Поэтому я пришёл.

\- Хех, как всегда прямолинеен, - усмехнулся Ишигами, поворачиваясь к парню, мизинцем почёсывая ухо. Цукаса на это лишь прикрыл глаза, доброжелательно наклонив голову.

Они вышли на улицу, присаживаясь на бревно у стен лаборатории. Сенку умостил лицо на ладони, немного лениво наблюдая за жизнью, полным ходом бурлящей в деревне Ишигами. Цукаса некоторое время оставался безмолвным, и заговорил лишь тогда, как увидел появившегося в поле зрения Гена, который, драматично жестикулируя, увлечённо что-то рассказывал восторгающейся Суйке.

\- Он вечно окружён людьми, как и в старом мире, но тогда, в прошлом, он выглядел очень одиноким, - Цукаса смотрел с грустью. – Здесь, в Царстве Науки, он кажется куда более искренним, чем прежде. Хотя всё ещё чувствуется его одиночество в толпе.

\- Быть может, ему нравится быть одиночкой, ни от кого не зависеть и решать всё самому, - неотрывно наблюдая за менталистом, отвечал Сенку. – В конечном счёте, его ведь должно всё устраивать, если он ничего не меняет?

\- Никому не нравится быть одиноким, Сенку, - серьёзно ответил Цукаса, оборачиваясь к нему. – Ты можешь думать, что справишься сам, что в одиночку нечего терять, кроме себя. И что никто не будет печалиться, если ты исчезнешь. Но это не так. Даже одна-единственная встреча с кем-либо уже оставит свой отпечаток, и ты не будешь забыт.

К Суйке присоединилась Мирай, и обе девочки всецело захватили внимание Асагири. При виде сестры взгляд Шишио потеплел, и он позволил себе улыбнуться.

\- К чему ты это? – Ишигами затылком прислонился к холодной стене лаборатории, задумчиво переведя взгляд на Цукасу.

\- К тому, что Ген Асагири ничего не делает ради себя, - Цукаса серьёзно посмотрел в ответ. – У него есть свои желания, не всегда очевидные, не всегда понятные, но он никогда не вознесёт их, потому что высоко ценит желания окружающих.

\- В этом нет никакого смысла, - вновь наклоняясь вперёд, подпирая лицо, произнёс Сенку. – Ведь если так, то…

Сенку не захотел договаривать.

\- Ген очень закрытый человек, - словно не заметив заминку, Цукаса продолжил. – Если смотреть внимательно сквозь его фокусы, то станет очевидным, какой он на самом деле мягкий и неуверенный человек. Он скрывает себя глубоко внутри, под слоями демонстративности и фамильярности. И уж явно никогда прямо не скажет о вещах, которые его волнуют.

Сенку встрепенулся, резко оборачиваясь к Шишио:

\- Никогда прямо не скажет… - медленно повторил он. Механизмы мысли резко пришли в движение, прокручивая разговор с Геном в голове.

Словно открыв второе дыхание, Сенку поднёс указательный палец к линии брови, начиная анализировать.

« _Я не могу **позволить себе** принять твои чувства_», - говорил Ген.

Следовательно, если Ген прекрасно осведомлён о желаниях окружающих, и, как выразился Цукаса, ставит их выше собственных, то, бесспорно, он с самого начала был осведомлён о чувствах Сенку и о том, что именно собирался произнести Ишигами. А значит, готовил свои реплики заранее. Хитрый лис! Он точно знал, что такой человек, как Сенку, считает, что о чувствах не нужно говорить направо и налево, да ещё и более одного раза. Ген был уверен, что по принципам мужественности, Сенку скажет о любви однажды, и больше не станет поднимать тему, поэтому самому Гену здесь и делать ничего не пришлось, лишь вовремя подгадать момент!

Ген нарочно произнёс « _позволить себе_ », выделяя собственную позицию, чтобы:

А) снять с Сенку ответственность за признание;

Б) обеспечить себе логическую привязку к последующим фразам.

« _Не гожусь **я** для отношений_», - говорил Ген.

Ген вновь выделил себя, чтобы сместить фокус разговора от признания и собственно чувств, к мнимой проблеме отношений между партнёрами. Говоря об этом, Асагири словно пытается донести нечто иное, будто выставляя напоказ предмет под вуалью – ты не догадаешься, что скрыто, пока вуаль не исчезнет, но этот фокусник нарочно заставляет исчезать предмет, и ты перестаёшь думать о сущности самого предмета: твои мысли сразу заняты поиском того, _куда же_ он исчез.

По-видимому, есть что-то в специфике всех отношений, что не укладывается или не находит отражения в подходе к отношениям самого Гена (или же Гена и Сенку). Цукаса упомянул о неуверенности истинной натуры менталиста; и если брать это как данность, то получается, что имеют место быть конкретные моменты, насчёт которых Асагири не может однозначно ответить. Следовательно, картинка абстрактных среднестатистических отношений не накладывается на них с Сенку, и рождает неизвестность, которая является предметом страха.

Значит, если такой специалист в области отношений затрудняется найти ответ, - то рассматриваемые отношения выходят за рамки общеизвестных и распространённых. И дело здесь явно не в том, что они оба парни. Может ли быть, чтобы Ген был не уверен насчёт физических желаний? И оттого его фраза создаёт впечатление, словно есть что-то, что в самих отношениях для него невозможно? И поэтому выделяет свою позицию таким образом, будто с **ним** что-то не так?

« _Любовь – штука **сложная**_ », - говорил Ген.

Вопросы головоломок и задачек со звёздочкой – вне всяких сомнений заводят Гена больше всего на свете. Он уже давно раскрылся как человек, тяготеющий становиться в своём ремесле искуснее любого, желающий превзойти ожидания. Сложная штука? Разве это не будоражит?

« _А я человек ветреный и **ненадёжный**_ », - говорил Ген.

Самая наглая и очевидная из его потока лжи. В верности и самоотдаче Асагири Гена не было никаких сомнений. Что бы ему ни приходилось выполнять, он всегда отдавался делу без остатка, вытаскивал из своих рукавов всё, что было необходимо для успеха. Этот человек ни разу за всё их знакомство не сделал меньше, чем был способен.

Поэтому вне всяких сомнений – Ген скорее бы выложился на нереальные 10 миллиардов процентов, и ни на миллиметр не отступился бы.

« _Не стоит **тратить** время почём **зря**_ », - говорил Ген.

Сенку сморгнул ступор, возвращаясь к реальности, в которой на него внимательно смотрел Цукаса. Ишигами казалось, что он вновь потерял нить логики. Всё понятно, всё ясно и просто, но последняя фраза тяжело зависла над ним в воздухе.

\- Почему «тратить время зря», - вслух произнёс парень, напряжённо переводя взгляд в сторону.

Ответ пришёл к нему с неожиданного ракурса: Укё, чьё кармическое восприятие не позволяло ему изолироваться от услышанного, озвучил с дерева над ними:

\- Он не считает себя достойным твоего времени.

Парни синхронно задрали головы, чтобы отыскать Сайонджи. Тот, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева и свесив ногу, поправил кепку, поднимая её с глаз.

\- Гену очень страшно, что существует вероятность, в которой он отнимает тебя у всего мира, к которому ты так открыт, Сенку.

Глаза Ишигами заблестели от солнечного света, сквозь крону деревьев прорывающегося к земле. Мгновение спустя, Сенку усмехнулся сложившемуся пазлу в голове: Ген себя обесценил. Парень прикрыл лицо рукой, прорычав: «Ну что за идиот?»

Цукаса и Укё перебросились понимающими взглядами, улыбаясь от открывшейся им картины. Сенку поднялся на ноги, упирая руки в бока, и с улыбкой оглянулся на ребят. Ему не нужно было озвучивать свою благодарность вслух – они понимали друг друга на более глубоком уровне. Получив от обоих в ответ победно вскинутый кулак, Сенку решил вернуться к работе, по ходу дела осмысливая складывающуюся мозаику.

Одно парень понял наверняка: он так и не получил ответ на своё признание. А это значит, что разговор ещё не окончен, и неизвестно до конца, кто кого переиграет. Зловещая аура предвкушения поутихла под вновь трепетно отстукивающим морзянку сердцем. Теперь учёный знал на 10 миллиардов процентов, что именно сердце пыталось ему сказать:

Асагири Ген любит Ишигами Сенку

♠♠♠

Во вселенной нет двух одинаковых вещей. Всё уникально и неповторимо. И этот вечер, в который Ген и Сенку вновь сидели под звёздным небом, - существовал лишь здесь и лишь сейчас. Но было в нём что-то знакомое. Что-то прекрасное в отражённом в глазах небе.

\- Ситуация с тем парнем разрешилась очень неожиданно, ты вовремя оказался в нужном месте, - усмехаясь, говорил Сенку, болтая ногой в воздухе.

\- Я всего лишь немного приврал, - усмехаясь в ответ, поддержал Ген. – Нет ничего проще, чем заставить человека поверить в то, чего он сам больше всего хочет. Немного приукрасил здесь, чуть-чуть солгал там, и вуаля! Эффект налицо!

Парень вскинул руки, показательно очертив возле лица плавные линии, словно повторяя за улыбкой. Отсмеявшись, он опустил взгляд, пряча руки в рукавах хаори и немного склоняясь над землёй, позволяя длинным прядям скрыть его лицо от глаз Сенку.

\- Но какой же на самом деле я отвратительный лжец, - тихо продолжил он. – Если не ложь, то ничего особенного у меня и нет.

\- Ну да, - индифферентно начал Сенку, почёсывая ухо, - как будто этого мало. Знаешь, ложь, сама по себе, не имеет хорошего или плохого окраса. Всё, что было создано Вселенной – важно и значимо. Это всё часть одного большого механизма жизни. Лучше воспринимать ложь как инструмент, а не как моральную составляющую характера. Каждое существо в этом мире использует свои навыки, чтобы выжить. Человек более многогранный, так почему бы не пользоваться всем, что есть?

Ген удивлённо вскинул на учёного взгляд, будто не веря в то, что слышит. Ишигами продолжил:

\- Я использую предметы физического мира, чтобы достигать своей цели, так почему бы тебе не использовать метафизические вещи, чтобы достигать своих? В конечном счёте, там, где не пройдёт честность, ложь сможет проскочить и уже с той стороны помочь пройти и правде. Ведь и правда, и ложь – часть одной истины, постичь которую без одного или другого – невозможно.

\- Но разве можно быть с тем, кто всегда лжёт, и чувствовать себя счастливым? – Ген болезненно сощурился, не отрывая взгляда от своих нагих стоп. Вслед за фыркающим смешком со стороны Ишигами прозвучал ответ:

\- Да, - Ген в неверии поднимает глаза, - если рядом будет тот, кто точно знает правду.

Сердце Асагири готово было разорваться от внезапно сжимающих его чувств. Он с натяжкой выдохнул казавшийся теперь тяжёлым воздух, мелко дрожа от собственных слов, срывающихся с языка.

\- Даже если этот человек ничего не сможет дать, кроме слов?

\- Слова – это форма, как и действия – это тоже лишь форма. Но то, что наполняет и одно, и другое, нечто граничащее с самой истиной бытия – это чувства.

\- И тебе будет их достаточно, Сенку-чан? – не сдерживая дрожь в голосе, с рваными выдохами спрашивал Ген, так сильно сцепив в замок свои руки, что кожа готова была разорваться.

\- Хех, - со снисходительной улыбкой отозвался Ишигами. – Говоришь так, будто бы сам я смог бы раскошелиться на большее!

Не скрывая собственного вопиющего удивления, Ген поднял на собеседника глаза, дрожащими губами боясь произносить что-либо, словно пугаясь возможности ошибиться. Но он собрался с духом:

\- В момент, когда ты признался мне, я подумал, что тебе нужно что-то большее, чем я смог бы тебе дать. Когда дело касается принятия серьёзных решений, я самый настоящий слабак и трус, - Ген с некоторым облегчением выдохнул. – Так что я просто спасовал, боясь реальности, которая бы заставила меня изменять себе и всю оставшуюся не снимать с себя масок, кляня судьбу печального лицедея.

Он всем корпусом повернулся к Сенку, решительно заглядывая в зеркало его души, высвобождая свои руки и опираясь на них, чтобы быть ближе. Ген слабо улыбнулся, уверяясь, имеет ли он право произносить желанное:

\- Пусть я лжец и слабак, но позволь мне в этот раз сказать то, что должен был произнести уже давно.

\- Ага, давай, - счастливо ухмыльнувшись, говорил Сенку, наклоняясь ближе к Гену, соприкасаясь лбами, чтобы не пропустить ни слова, - а то я уже заждался.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - легко и искренне произнёс Ген.

**Author's Note:**

> \- К тому же, ты ответил так, как будто я предлагал тебе встречаться, лол, - с мизинцем в ухе усмехнулся учёный, лучезарно улыбаясь шокированному менталисту.  
> \- ПОГОДЬ СЕКУНДОЧКУ, СЕНКУ-ЧАН! ЭТО ЕЩЁ ЧТО-
> 
> Вот так слово за слово Сенку переиграл Асагири Гена.


End file.
